


your hand's forever's all i want

by xylomylo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:31:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylomylo/pseuds/xylomylo
Summary: "you're mine, you know that?" jihyo barks, voice raw from sleep and the possessiveness underneath is clear as day.





	your hand's forever's all i want

**Author's Note:**

> title from bleacher's don't take the money,,, its been stuck in my head,,, for a month,,,,, also nahyo,,,,,,,,,,,, help.

nayeon wakes up, hot and sweaty with a familiar stickiness between her legs. she curses silently, rummaging her bedside table for suppressants, only to curse again when she finds her stash empty. 

 

stupid. her boss wasn't happy about the issues with cutting cost, and being the commodity manager it meant a shitload of meetings and conferences to attend that she must've forgotten to restock. nayeon grits her teeth as she resigns herself to fate; firing a quick text to said boss calling in sick for the next five days. it was too late for suppressants anyway.

 

as an omega, she's had her fair share of heats - each lasting longer than the average three days. they've intensified ever since she's met jihyo, but sometimes she still hates herself for being over-reliant on her alpha. 

 

nayeon _hates_  relying on people. so when she'd turned eighteen and presented as an omega, it was awhile before she overcame her self-hatred. of course, with jihyo being there things were a lot easier, but she thinks it's a part of her that would always remain unforgiving.

 

jihyo. her alpha remained asleep on the other side of the bed, dead to the world. nayeon knows the other girl has been running late nights, sleeping at her office, and last night was the first time she's seen her in three days. jihyo looks so peaceful asleep, worry-free, like the angel she is - who deserves everything good in this world, and nayeon _hates_ how the coiling in her belly makes her want to rub herself on jihyo and wake her up. 

 

she groans, kicking the covers off as everything suddenly becomes too hot. the sleep shirt she has is on the floor in seconds and nayeon welcomes the rush of cool air on her skin. it sends a delicious shiver through her body, legs spreading involuntarily and she feels herself getting wetter by the second.  

 

her fingers find her already dripping slit, and she resolves to handle this on her own - jihyo needed her sleep, and nayeon wasn't going to let herself be a spoiled, helpless omega. it's been awhile since she'd rode out one of her heats, most of it being suppressed because of the inconvenience that it is. her teeth digs into her bottom lip sharply as she adds another finger, face pressed into her pillow to be silent. 

 

with every thrust she finds her resolve weakening, wanting to be marked so badly, for her alpha to take her right there and then and fuck her until she's nothing but a boneless mass, but then there are white spots in her vision and she's chasing the heat of her climax, hips canting up to meet her fingers. she curls them the way she's used to, the way she knows she likes it and soon nayeon's a writhing mess on her side of her bed, biting down on her fist as she comes hard.

 

she stares at the ceiling, trying to calm her breathing. this should be enough for awhile _,_ she thinks, and makes a move to get up - only to be hit by a sudden wave of arousal. 

 

fuck. 

 

the ball of heat she thought she'd alleviated threatens to swallow her whole, and her core is positively wet, only seconds after her first orgasm of the day. nayeon wants to shoot herself - she should've known it wasn't going to be enough, that alphas existed or a reason, and suddenly her nose picks up on a familiar citrus scent. 

 

it's jihyo, nayeon knows by now, who's probably going into rut while asleep because of the pheromones she's pumping out. her alpha smells so good it only makes her more desperate to be claimed. 

 

she starts with three fingers this time, rough and quick, and cries out because it's so sensitive, everything's so sensitive and she just wants, needs to be properly touched by jihyo. it doesn't work (of course it doesn't), and at this point jihyo smells so delicious nayeon would give anything to be buried in her scent, to wear it around and let the world know she's jihyos's. but the omega knows,  _knows_ it's an internal battle she cannot win, knows that no matter how hard she tries her animalistic side always emerges victorious, because biological needs triumph all (she's learnt it the hard way). 

 

but then again, im nayeon is nothing but stubborn, so she puts up a fight. facing away from her alpha, her thrusts get more persistent and she vaguely tastes blood from her bottom lip. 

 

it's when jihyo lets out a breathy moan in her sleep that nayeon loses all self-restraint.

 

"jihyo-ah,"

 

in a flash she's throwing herself on her alpha, breathing her in, grinding on jihyo's thigh. nayeon leaves hot, wet kisses on jihyo's neck, clawing every inch of skin she sees and almost cries in relief when she feels jihyo stirring. 

 

"unnie?" jihyo croaks, blinking away the grogginess, taking in the sight in front of her - nayeon burrowing in her neck, a frantic whimpering mess, the wetness on her thigh, nayeon's core so hot and wet and fuck, she feels so good. 

 

"i - i need-" nayeon barely recognises her own voice, pitchy and desperate, so desperate, but god bless her alpha because in her heat-induced state of mind she's still able to see the way jihyo's eyes light up with recognition. the feral growl that slips out of her sinful mouth nayeon is dying to have on her body sends a new wave of pulsating want through her and she's mewling.  

 

suddenly her back's on the mattress, and jihyo's straddling her. her hands are pinned above her head and her alpha isn't moving, and fuck, she just needs, needs - 

 

"did you forget to restock?" rasps jihyo, baring her teeth. nayeon loves how jihyo still manages to care for her, fighting to be level-headed as she keeps the alpha in her in check.

 

nayeon can only manage a nod, before jihyo lets out another growl that has the older girl instinctively tilting her head back. her alpha is on her neck in an instant, nipping and sucking and biting, and all nayeon can do is to fist the sheets harder and pray she doesn't rip them. 

 

"you smell so good, unnie," jihyo mumurs into her neck and nayeon lets out a long moan in response. she's being a good girl, making jihyo happy, and all she wants is jihyo to be happy.

 

but it isn't enough, given the way nayeon is still rocking against jihyo's thigh as the alpha kisses her, tongue and teeth and licks. always impatient, she bites down roughly on jihyo's bottom lip as her hips cant up to chase the release she needs. jihyo hisses in pain, pulling away as nayeon murmurs her apologies, placing jihyo's hand where she needs it to be and jihyo _understands._

 

her alpha starts with long and languid strokes, and nayeon cries out in pleasure because _yes,_ _it feels so good_ with jihyo inside her giving her what she needs. her fingers dig bruises into jihyo's back, finding purchase wherever possible and nayeon thinks she sees stars when jihyo grazes her teeth over her earlobe.

 

"f-faster," is all she manages, before jihyo is pumping into her unrelentlessly, and nayeon welcomes the pain and the roughness. she gets impossibly wetter when she smells jihyo's arousal, and a part of her still finds it hard to believe she's found her alpha, so sweet and kind and beautiful, and the fact that she's able to make jihyo go into rut because of her, only her -

 

nayeon screams as the heat in her belly reaches its peak, whole body locking as jihyo whispers praises into her ear, knowing how it gets the omega going. 

 

giving her no time to react, jihyo is suddenly kissing down her body, making sure to leave purpling marks on the omega's collarbone and chest. her fingers circle around them, as if admiring her handiwork, marking her for the world to see and nayeon whimpers at the overstimulation. her body is still trembling from the earlier orgasm, but jihyo is adamant in continuing her assault.

 

there are lips on her center, and jihyo licks a long stripe up that has nayeon crying out, threading her fingers in jihyo's hair and pulling. jihyo likes it rough, and nayeon knows - the alpha always gives back as much as she gets. 

 

"you're so good for me, unnie." 

 

she pushes her hips into jihyo's face, the vibrations from jihyo's grunt of surprise sends another wave of heat straight to her abdomen. jihyo's tongue is hot and lithe and probably made from the heavens - her alpha is so good with her mouth its illegal, and she has nayeon chasing yet another orgasm in seconds with the way she trails her fingers along the milky white expanse of nayeon's thighs. 

 

it's a sensory overload. she smells her scent mixing together with jihyo's, and her heart warms with how well they blend - her thighs lock and she doesn't register the filthy words coming out of her mouth. she tightens her grip on jihyo when she feels a finger thumbing her clit, the warmth of her alpha's mouth leaving her suddenly. 

 

"you're mine, you know that?" jihyo barks, voice raw from sleep and the possessiveness underneath is clear as day. 

 

she opens her eyes, and is met with a sight she'll never forget - her alpha with her mouth wet and glistening, pupils blown wide with a gaze so intense nayeon feels her walls clenching around nothing. 

 

"yes, yes," she cries, loud and whiny, anything for jihyo to continue where she'd left off, to fill her, give her the friction she wants, needs - 

 

jihyo's fingers return with a vengeance, thrusting as if nayeon's life depended on it, tongue teasing her folds and nayeon sobs as the heat in her abdomen becomes unbearable - she ends up coming, body locking again as she holds onto jihyo, nails scratching down her alpha's back as she rides out her high. 

 

but jihyo doesn't stop, and nayeon feels the buildup in her abdomen again. shes still so sensitive, especially at her inner thighs and jihyo knows this, exploits it - her alpha makes sure to drag her lips up her thighs to her still pulsating core, pausing only to nose at the soft white flesh, before sinking her teeth into them. the biting, together with the feeling of jihyo's hair tickling her inner thighs -

 

"fuck, jihyo - "

 

nayeon's so tight and needy, legs spread wide open for jihyo, and jihyo _takes_. her alpha is so focused on getting her off, making her feel good, taking care of her that nayeon's suddenly overwhelmed with emotions. her heart is so full, and she revels in the fact that she's one of the lucky ones who managed to find love in this messy world -

 

"unnie?"

 

jihyo's looking at her, eyes going soft, and its then when she realises that there are tears in her eyes. nayeon hurriedly blinks them away, because _wow, what a drastic change in mood,_ and smiles reassuringly.

 

"i love you, you know that right unnie?" jihyo says, suddenly serious. it's not like jihyo to profess her undying love for nayeon, but of course nayeon knows it, because no one has ever cared for her like jihyo does.

 

nayeon wants to say _yes, yes of course,_ but the words get stuck in her throat as she gets caught up in her own love for the other girl. of course she knows she's loved, in the way jihyo never fails to shower her with kisses in the morning, when jihyo wakes up early to make breakfast, the lazy sundays they spend cuddling in bed doing nothing. because jihyo is the kindest soul she's ever met, and so nayeon gets herself together just in time to capture the other girl's lips in a bruising kiss.

 

she tastes herself in jihyo's mouth, and pours every ounce of gratitude and love she has for the other girl into the kiss - her alpha answers by kissing back with the same intensity, sliding her fingers right back into nayeon with practiced ease and giving her what she deserves.

 

it's not long before she's a trembling mess in jihyo's embrace, where she's always felt the warmest and safest. nayeon comes hard, reaching up to bite the swell of jihyo's chest as she shudders with the sheer intensity of the orgasm. 

 

there's a long pause, and nayeon's eyelids droop from the exhaustion. "good?" jihyo asks, checking in on her omega, pulling her closer for a cuddle. nayeon looks so good like this, all fucked out and _hers,_ that jihyo has to restrain the alpha in her (later, she reminds herself. nayeon's heats are always intense).

 

"the best," nayeon grins. coming down from her high, she realises what a mess she's made - the room smells of sex, the sheets are soaked, and jihyo still has some slick on her face. she feels strangely proud, being the only one capable of turning her alpha into such a wreck. 

 

she feels herself slipping into unconsciousness, lulled to sleep by jihyo's constant murmuring; of how much she loves her, and how lucky she is, and nayeon fights to stay awake just to whisper her own _i love you_ into the crook of jihyo's neck.

 

the last thing she remembers seeing is the curving of her alpha's lips, into the smile she knows is only for her, and nayeon falls asleep dreaming of a safe haven.


End file.
